The dihydroxyacetone has been used for many years in cosmetology for its skin pigmentation properties and has become a tanning agent used in what is usually called suntan creams.
Such a use of the dihydroxyacetone is faced with many difficulties due to its solubility in water, its oxidizing capacity, its weakness when subjected to heat, the instability of its pH, its sensitivity to microbial and bacterial agents, etc. These difficulties require using the product containing dihydroxyacetone very quickly after its preparation, the portion of dihydroxyacetone which remains active diminishing very rapidly with time. Moreover, the product has to be stored in optimum conditions of temperature and hygrometry in order to avoid the decomposition and/or dehydration of the aqueous solution of dihydroxyacetone.
In order to facilitate the use of dihydroxyacetone in the cosmetology industry, it is therefore necessary to remedy at least some of these disadvantages. The works carried out in this respect have resulted into the present invention.